gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 5
Yorozuya are tasked to deliver a package to an unknown address until they meet a former comrade of Gintoki's. Summary Gin states that someone ate the chocolate he was saving and threats the person who did it that will only 2/3 kill him. Shinpachi comments that’s pretty much dead and Kagura ignores it completely. As she starts having a nosebleed while reading out loud the news paper, Gin concludes that it was her and forces her to admit. Kagura explains that she only picked the nose a little too hard. As the fight gets worse the trio hear a loud noise and go outside to understand what happened. Otose angry that the mailman crashed into her shop, threats him. He tries to apologize stating that he didn’t get much sleep but reaching her patience limit Otose tries to kill him only to be stopped by Shinpachi. He asks Kagura to call an ambulance which she literally does. The mailman using the rest of his strength begs Gin to deliver an important package as it would cost him his job. The trio arrive at the place and discover that they are in the embassy of the first Amanto that came to Earth, the Inu clan. They are “welcomed” by a guard who threats them. Shinpachi calms him down saying that they had a package to deliver and Gin orders Kagura to give him. Kagura treats the guard as a dog and is hit by Gin. The guard states that he didn’t have any information about any package but Gin forces it and the guard throws the package away. As the package reaches the floor, it explodes surprising the four of them. While still in shock with the happening, Gin orders to run away but Shinpachi is caught and consequently Gin and after, Kagura. Gin yells to Shinpachi to let them run away but he states he doesn’t want to be alone. While the trio argue more guards appear and a mysterious person sights at the trouble they cause. The person frees the trio and orders Gin to run. Gin is surprised by identity of the person but as he calls him “Zura”, he is rewarded with an uppercut. They start arguing but after the appearance of more guards they decide to continue this later and run away. Seeing this, Hijikata orders Yamazaki to follow them. He comments on how a hero of the war was now just a rebel and wakes up Okita. Hijikata asks how Okita could sleep in the noise of the big explosion but Okita only makes fun of the fact that he had failed to prevent another explosion and Hijikata threats to put him to sleep. Hijikata states that he’s excited for a good and fun fight. Shinpachi and Kagura see that the trio was well caught on the television but Shinpachi fears the wrath of his sister while Kagura thinks of calling home to celebrate. Shinpachi exclaims his relief on being saved by an acquaintance of Gin and asks who he is. Gin simply says that he’s a terrorist much to Shinpachi’s surprise. Katsura hearing this, states that it is a bad way to explain it and that they only want to “protect” the country from the Amanto who invaded. Shinpachi understands that they are Jouishishi, “remains” of the war force that tried to drive the Amanto away. Gintoki exclaims that they have been tricked as between them is the mailman. Gin interrogates Katsura if it’s his doing and Katsura doesn’t deny it stating that he needs Gin and his swordsmanship know as “Shiroyasha” to help him rebuilt the country. Quotes *Hijikata Toushiro: "I don't care if the Amanto buildings get blown up. I'll cut off their head. It's the age of Shinsengumi!" *Katsura Kotarou: "To rebuild this filthy country... Fight by my side with your sword again!" Characters #Sakata Gintoki #Shimura Shinpachi #Kagura #Otose #Katsura Kotarou #Hijikata Toushirou #Yamazaki Sagaru #Sougo Okita Category:Chapters